<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>午休 by Sky_Light</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467941">午休</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light/pseuds/Sky_Light'>Sky_Light</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>都是肥皂学校害了我 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light/pseuds/Sky_Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*存在COCTRPG模组《肥皂学校》/「ソープスクール」的重点剧情剧透。<br/>是PC和NPC的故事。因为本桌剧情和NPC都被KP大幅度改过了所以和原模组的性格差距很大。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>都是肥皂学校害了我 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164470</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>午休</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>午休时的保健室里，有一对恋人相拥入眠。<br/>仅此而已。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>御影晴蹑手蹑脚地靠近保健室最内侧的床，掀开帘子钻进去，然后看到像猫一样蜷缩着身体，闭着眼睛平稳呼吸的秋山千春。</p><p>老师怎么没脱衣服就直接睡着了……白大褂都要皱巴巴的了。他这样想着，蹲下身平视恋人的脸。又皱着眉头了，眼睛下边倒是没有黑眼圈。嘴唇像是擦了润唇膏，泛着透明的光泽。被大号的白大褂盖住一半的手指松松地捏成拳状，——今天看来没有做噩梦。<br/>
学生包藏进床底下，保健室的门也重新锁好。少年爬上病床小心翼翼地和老师面对面躺下，然后闻到老师身上淡淡的柠檬香味。晴慢慢地握住熟睡的老师的手，再小心地调整为十指相扣。发现对方温暖又干燥的手指无意识地回握的时候，他高兴地笑了起来。</p><p>因为太累了所以很困吧，老师就算被搂进怀里也没有什么要醒过来的样子。悄悄亲一下应该也没关系？晴这样想着，凑过去在微张的唇瓣上亲了一下。<br/>
“……唔？”在梦里发出疑惑的声音，千春往温暖的地方缩了缩。具体而言就是往晴的怀里缩了缩。灰色的长发散在床上，漂亮的脸也露出了相当让人难以把持自己的表情……不是15岁的少年能把持自己的时候。于是这次他小心翼翼地去试探老师的舌尖。乖乖地伸出舌头的老师大概是觉得很舒服吧，可以听到含糊的、柔软又甜腻的鼻音。</p><p>直到千春因为缺氧而挣扎起来，晴才慌张地想起来睡着的老师比平常更不擅长换气。他连忙退开，看着脸颊泛着红色的老师缓缓睁开淡绿的眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看着他。把老师弄醒的罪恶感让晴露出大狗狗一样的表情——装可怜经常用的表情，千春很吃他这一套。<br/>
“…嗯啊……？晴怎么在这里…？”<br/>
千春的习惯性动作是醒过来要揉眼睛。不想被松开手，于是晴抢先用没有牵在一起的右手指尖按了按他的眼角。<br/>
“老师，中午好哦。”<br/>
“中午好……我再、睡一下……”</p><p>千春好像察觉到有什么不对，但还是被睡意打倒，他迷迷糊糊地凑上去亲了一下年下的恋人，又把头埋在少年的胸口再一次沉沉睡去，留下少年人抱着紧紧贴上来的柔软的身体，后知后觉地脸红起来。<br/>
……反正是午休时间，这样也不错吧。<br/>
于是晴也干脆搂着老师闭上了眼睛。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这孩子对老师的占有欲还挺强的！……虽说是这样，但是我完全写不出来。<br/>有的时候真的想给大家都看看我们KP伤害我的全过程……其实也不算是伤害，是刀里带糖。</p><p>之前虽然没说但是他们俩是15岁×25岁这样的年下。身高分别是晴170和千春155。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>